


Happy together

by GhostlIketuRtlz



Series: srxms [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: FBI, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Professor Reid, a tiny bit of jealously, but only a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlIketuRtlz/pseuds/GhostlIketuRtlz
Summary: AU where Spencer is a professor, Matt's his new boyfriend. Basically he comes to pick Reid up at his classroom, and get's a bit jelly.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Matthew Simmons
Series: srxms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Happy together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but i was embarrassed to write this, and it's just fluff (with a tiny bit of angst).

Matt had been going out with Reid for a while now. Maybe a month. They've gone on two dates so far and Matt's heading to pick him up for their third from Spencer's work, now as a professor. Which Matt finds kind of hot. Moving on. When he gets there, Spencer's still teaching so he decides to wait at the back of the class. When Reid notices him, and smiles his adorable, goofy smile, Matt may or may not blush.

"Okay," Reid Says, "Let's take a moment now to discuss the difference between a trigger and a stressor-"

While Reid drones on, he has Matt's full attention. So when Spencer asks who else was auditing the class, and over half the class raised their hands, Matt gets considerably less...happy. 

The reason why he's less...happy, is because he knows why so many people were auditing (and he knows that Reid knows, though Spencer's undoubtedly upset about it for different reasons). They were here for one reason. That reason being Reid. Because Reid is handsome, and adorable and the best. Reid is also now walking towards him, and frowning at his expression. Matt smiles tensely and says,"You're certainly popular."

Reid pauses and looks confused, before suddenly being amused. Matt Furrows his brow, "What?" he asks, somewhat moodily. Spencer laughs. Now, Matt is confused. 

"What?" he asks again. 

Spencer places his hand on his shoulder, and laughs before he whispers in his ear, "Are you jealous?"

Matt scoffs, but doesn't deny. Instead, he reaches out to Spencer's other hand and pulls it into his own. He huffs and says,"Yes, now can we go?" 

Spencer kisses him on the cheek and they exit the building to go on their third date. 


End file.
